


Blue Cloth

by thedearqueen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedearqueen/pseuds/thedearqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something unworldly about seeing a child so peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Cloth

Two pairs of eyes watched down on the tiny child in front of them. 

Black eyes were impassive as normal, quietly analyzing the secure wrap of his body in pale blue cloth and the soft expression he wore, unaware of the world around him. 

Blue eyes raged with a storm of emotion, that unlike any moment before. Sharp vision scanned quickly to take in every detail multiple times, the baby lying in a plush bed becoming his eighth wonder of the world.

There was silence between them. They both knew not to speak at such a delicate time, and so they waited, standing side by side, figures still in awe; a final truce between Mello and Near if there ever were one.

The shorter body was the first to break the silence. His finger wove around a lock of silk white hair, his voice careful to bring Mello's attention in. "Your features are very prominent."

Though the infant had just arrived in the world, a small layer lay across his small head. He did not respond without taking this in for himself, and he fought to reach out and test its softness. ".. Just the hair. I see you in everything else." 

It was true. Though his hair was a warm yellow much like his father's, gentle curls had already began to form at the sides. His eyes, though closed, had a large, doe-eyed shape. His skin was as white as porcelain, and he would swear the infant was a doll if not for the one beside him.

He turned his head down, finally pulling his eyes from the baby to observe the quiet male covered in white. "Are you alright?"

After giving a small nod, Near had nothing else to respond. His thoughts for once, were escaping him. All that could be conjured were the instances in which he knew this moment would change them for the rest of their days. It would no longer by just Mello to steal his attention from his work, but this small human as well. In the middle of the night, it would be him to wake him, to steal hours of much-needed rest and demand his undivided attention. In some form it would always be this way, it would always be him.

If it were anyone else, such feelings would never begin, but with the gentle one in his sights, he welcomed it.

His arm laid back to his side, his hair no longer important to him. He remained in a fog-like states until an arm wrapped tightly against his waist. Near stared up at its owner, eyes breaking in impassive behavior, a vivid streak of concern. His voice shook. "Will he know of our love him?"

Mello's swirling blue eyes offered unsurety and yet also comfort. His arm gave another squeeze. He nodded, battling a sting of tears that urged to slip from his eyes.

That was enough for Near. Mello knew more in these circumstances than he. just this once his word was trusted any measure of logic, if only for him.

With one final look towards their small child, beautiful and still, they both took hold of the casket's lid, closing their slumbering child from the cruel and merciless world.


End file.
